digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Triceramon
Triceramon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Triceramon has the form of a triceratops and power competing with the strongest of herbivorous dinosaur types. The toughness of its skin is top class among organic type Digimon, and its two ultra-hard horns are more solid than Monochromon. It is gentle by nature, but its charging attack belies its usual sluggish movements, full of power, capable of destroying even the sturdy bodies of mineral Digimon.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Tri-Horn Attack'This attack is named "Tryhorn A" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Charges into enemies with the horns on its forehead and snout. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, it fires beams from each of its horns. * *'Knock Buster' *'Volcanic Strike': Shoots . *'Blaze Blast' (Fire Breath): Shoots a Breath of Fire. *'Golden Tri-Horn Attack': A Tri-Horn Attack with its horns spinning at high speed. Design Etymologies ;Triceramon (トリケラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon start appearing in the Real World, a Triceramon is one of the first to do so and rampages at Tamachi. Davis and bring down the Control Spire so that and can digivolve to and . When that is not enough, they DNA digivolve to and are also attacked by . A beam of light from 's power that allows the other Digimon to digivolve to Ultimate also enables Paildramon to digivolve to and they send Triceramon through the Digi-Port back to the . Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Triceramon were seen fleeing from , but they were killed by the Royal Knight. Two more were later seen with the rebellion that was under attack by the DexDoruGreymon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Triceramon digivolves from Tyrannomon and Flarerizamon. Digimon World 3 Triceramon is found in Asuka Server's Tyranno Valley. Also vermilion Triceramon appear in Asuka Boot Mountain. They can also be found at Plug Cape in the beginning of the game. Digimon World DS Triceramon digivolves from Tyrannomon, and can digivolve into Cannondramon. Triceramon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Triceramon is #244, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 232 HP, 221 MP, 132 Attack, 127 Defense, 86 Spirit, 96 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and MotherEarth4 traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Triceramon digivolves from Tyrannomon and can digivolve to Cannondramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Triceramon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 2000 Dragon experience and 135 defense. Triceramon can also DNA digivolve from Minotarumon and Ankylomon, or MoriShellmon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 2500 Dragon experience, and 195 defense. Triceramon can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode (Black) with Vermilimon, or to MetalGarurumon with Mammothmon. Triceramon can be hatched from the Dragon Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Triceramon DigiFuses to Goldramon with Megadramon, MagnaAngemon, and MasterTyrannomon, to Darkdramon with Gigadramon, Megadramon, and Tankmon, and to Gallantmon with Flaremon, Garudamon, and Knightmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth In the Complete Edition, Triceramon is #180, and is an Ultimate-level, Data Type Earth species Digimon that uses 12 memory. It possesses the Iron Clad Defence support skill. Triceramon digivolves from Ikkakumon, Greymon (Blue), Coredramon (Green), and Monochromon, and can digivolve to Breakdramon, GranKuwagamon, and SaberLeomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Triceramon is #180 and is a Earth Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Greymon (Blue), Coredramon (Green), and Monochromon, and can digivolve to Breakdramon, GranKuwagamon, and SaberLeomon. Its special attack is Tri-Horn Attack and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases Defence by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Triceramon is one of the Digimon that the Dinosaurists use, alongside a Monochromon and a Tyrannomon, when fighting against Keisuke Amasawa's , and as Keisuke had demanded they release all Digimon they had locked up in cages. They were winning with their more powerful Digimon, only for Keisuke's Digimon to digivolve into Seadramon, Golemon and Kabuterimon, as well as Ryuji Mishima coming to Keisuke's aid and helping defeat the Hackers with his . The hackers are then forced to release all the Digimon they had locked up. Digimon World Championship Triceramon digivolves from Monochromon, Ankylomon, Coredramon (Green), Shellmon, Tortomon, and Monochromon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Triceramon digivolves from Monochromon and can digivolve to Azulongmon. Notes and references